Phantom Hero
by Hemlock Dalise
Summary: Danny is hated in Amity Park due to a memory change by Walker, but can a new song change that? Expanded inside, a bit mushy, probably counts as drabble. OneShot Warning: Total rubbish, written long ago but kept because for some reason someone faved it.


**AN: - This story is set in a sort-of-AU where Phantom Planet never happened, but another frame by Walker did. Amity Park all hate Phantom now, not just some of them, but Sam and Tucker want to change things.**

Phantom Hero

Tonight in Amity Park, there was to be a concert, there was a new, never-before-heard band playing, and the flyers said they would "Change things". Of course, this meant that every teen in the town was there as soon as the gates opened, and the place was packed. The flyers did not say who was in the new band, only their name and where they would play a one-time concert.

As the last few people found a place in the huge crowd to stand, the stage lit up, the singers were unrecognisable, from so far away it was hard to see their faces, and in the back was a third person holding a guitar, who had his black hoodie pulled up over his head, and was wearing a pair of loose fitting black trousers. The other two members of the band were also in black, and their outfits had white trimmings. The boy was stationed in front of a large keyboard, and the girl had a drum kit. The guitarist was the only one without a microphone.

"Hello Amity Park! This is Phantom of a Doubt, and we're here to play for a friend." The drummer proclaimed into her mike.

"And if our guitarist misses a bit, don't worry, we didn't tell him the lyrics to this song." The keyboarder added, even from a distance the audience could see him grinning into the microphone.

The drummer shot him a dark look, then rapped her sticks on the snare drum to start the beat up, guitar and keyboard quickly joined in.

After a little music had played, about three bars, the band began to sing, but not the guitarist, only the other two.

"We saw you there and we knew from the start,  
you are the Hazmat Hero of Amity Park  
With a full-body black  
but a logo in white  
we know that with you here  
things'll turn out alright  
Our Phantom Hero-o

Phantom,  
Oh Danny Phantom  
Even if it's only us  
who think you're doing right  
we know you'll still be here to carry on your fight  
Our hero Phantom" 

As the crowd began to register what was being said, they stood too stunned to say or do anything but carry on listening.

"All the things you've done  
you brightened our lives  
you saved our town  
and you opened out eyes  
and now that you're in trouble  
we will clear your name  
'cause that's what friends are for  
it's the name of the game  
Our Phantom fugitive

Phantom,  
Oh Danny Phantom  
Even if it's only us  
who think you're doing right  
we know you'll still be here to carry on your fight  
Our hero Phantom

We re-member, when we first saw-you  
ever, so slightly see through  
we knew, you were a hero  
Phantom  
The first time, you saved our small town  
we thought, things would turn around  
but our lives, got flipped up-side-down  
Phantom

Phantom,  
our only Phantom  
Even if it's only us  
who think you're doing right  
we know you'll still be here to carry on your fight  
Our hero Phantom

A frame up nearly  
lost you their faith  
until once again  
you saved the day  
our hero in a  
Hazmat suit  
It couldn't be  
anyone but you  
Our Phantom in-o-cent

Phantom,  
Our Danny Phantom  
Even if it's only us  
who think you're doing right  
we know you'll still be here to carry on your fight  
Our hero Phantom

Paulina fell in love (with you)

When you flew from above (and saved her)

Dash thought that you were cool

When you closed down the school (for a week and a half)

We watched you risk your afterlife

To bring us home!

We all loved you; you never gave us a reason not to!

Phantom,  
our only Phantom  
Even if it's only us  
who think you're doing right  
we know you'll still be here to carry on your fight  
Our hero Phantom,  
Our Phantom friend!"

As the last notes of the song died down everyone began to remember what Walker had made them forget, how Danny Phantom had saved their lives on many occasions. The grounds erupted in cheers and whistles, and the guitarist stepped forwards out of the shadows, taking the hands of the singers and raising them high in the air, letting the hood fall back to reveal the snow white hair of the one and only Phantom. Instead of the sound he would have heard ten minutes ago, screams and panic, he heard cheers, and eventually "Phantom, Phantom…"

Perhaps they could make it through this after all.

**AN: - If you didn't guess, Sam's on drums and Tucker (whose singing has vastly improved) is on keyboard. And it's one of those ones that are more like giant computers than keyboards, you know the type.**


End file.
